narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress
|image name=naruto ultimate ninja heroes 2.jpg |english=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- ナルティメットポータブル 無幻城の巻 |romaji=Naruto: Narutimetto Porutaburu: Mugen-jō No Maki |game system=PlayStation Portable |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |previous=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes |next=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |japanese release=March 30, 2006 |english release=June 24, 2008 }} Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress is the first Naruto instalment of the PSP as well as the sequel to Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes in the English version. Unlike the previous game, this game has a game-exclusive Mugen Castle Arc which is the after events of previous arcs. Gameplay In this video game, the player can equip skills and items to four characters of any choice. This release is the full non-modified version of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes, and contains the three characters that were removed, which includes The Third Hokage, Shizune and Kabuto. Both removed stages and the game's Story Mode are now present as well. Additionally, movesets have been updated. Gamers can also select the characters to use Japanese or English voices. Jiraiya and Naruto can use Rasengan, Kakashi can use Lightning Cutter and Sasuke can use Chidori without the use of a secret technique. While some characters retain their old techniques, others, such as Neji, have theirs upgraded. The game contains an original storyline involving moving up a haunted castle through the eyes of Naruto, and for a certain amount of floors, Gaara, called the Mugen Castle in the sky and has a hundred floors. Each floor has several "unstable" rooms where the users place randomly generated scrolls to determine the type of action that will take place in the room. The scrolls include Battle (a player vs. CPU fight) and five mini game scrolls: Tree Climbing (Naruto dashes up a tree and dodges broken branches), Shadow Possession (style button pressing), Amusement (slot machines), Riddle (Naruto trivia) and Clone (the shell game while trying to follow the real clone). Stable rooms include Treasure Rooms, Healing Rooms and Drama rooms (where the story progresses and cut scenes take place). Hidden Mugen Castle Mode is unlocked after completing Mugen Castle Mode. It involves viewing through the eyes of Jiraiya who is accompanied by Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi (temporarily) and going down Mugen Castle 30 floors (from the stairs leading below that were hidden in the first floor by a False Surroundings Technique) to the cauldron where the vitality is stored. Previously, Jiraiya couldn't make it alone due to a seal that required at least four ninja to release. Other game modes include Vs. CPU and a wireless battle mode where the player can fight against a friend using only one UMD (but two PSPs). Playable Characters Teams Parenthesis indicates who are the members of the teams. * Akatsuki (Itachi and Kisame) * Association of Ninja Thugs (Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru) * Author & Fan (Jiraiya and Kakashi) * Dark Alliance (Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke) * Eternal Rivals (Guy and Kakashi) * Hard Workers United (Lee, Hinata, and Naruto) * Hokage & Assistant (Tsunade and Shizune) * Hot Blood Master & Student (Lee and Guy) * Leaf Jōnin (Kakashi, Guy, and Shizune) * Maidens in Love (Ino, Sakura, and Hinata) * Master & Student (Jiraiya and Naruto) * Shadows of Evil (Orochimaru and Kabuto) * Team Asuma (Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji) * Team Byakugan (Neji and Hinata) * Team Genius (Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke) * Team Guy (Tenten, Neji, and Lee) * Team Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) * Team Kurenai (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino) * Team Sharingan (Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi) * The Cursed (Sasuke and Orochimaru) * The Determined Ones (Naruto and Sakura) * The Guides (Hiruzen Sarutobi and Tsunade) * The Legendary Sannin (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * The Leaf's Greatest (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen Sarutobi) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke) * Triple Trouble (Naruto, Kiba, and Chōji) * Uchiha Clan (Itachi and Sasuke) * Cunning Master & Student (Tsunade and Sakura) Playable Stages * Ichiraku Ramen Shop * Hokage Great Stone Faces * Chūnin Exam Stadium * The Forest of Death * Kikyō Castle Keep * Survival Exercise Ground * Hidden Leaf Hot Spring * Hidden Leaf Forest * Outside the Mugen Castle * Inside the Mugen Castle External Links * Naruto: Narutimate Portable official site * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 Phantom Fortress Official Website